Zehir
Zehir - czarodziej, bohater kampanijny z Heroes of Might and Magic V, arcymag. Był synem Cyrusa - króla Srebrnych Miast, państwa czarodziejów i latających miast. Po jego śmierci objął po nim przywództwo kraju i przystąpił do wyzwalania jego terenów spod panowania Imperium Gryfów pod kierownictwem Markala. Podróżując ze swym sceptycznym mentorem i doradcą Narxesem, odbił spod panowania nieumarłych wszystkie miasta swojej ojczyzny, zniszczył również siedzibę Markala - Lorekeep. Po odebraniu wiadomości od elfickiego posłańca Galana zobowiązał się do odprawienia magicznego rytuału, dzięki któremu Isabel Greyhound stanie się oczyszczona z piętna matki Mesjasza Demonów. Uwolnił rycerza Godryka i wraz znim rozpoczął podbijanie zamków Imperium Gryfów. W trakcie wypełniania tego zadania napotkał elfiego dowódcę Findana. Poinformował on bohaterów o zapędzeniu Markala w kozi róg i jedynej szansy na ostateczne pokonanie go. Po zniszczeniu trzech przeklętych artefaktów wspomagających nekromantę Zehir i jego kompani dopadli go i zamordowali w taki sposób, aby nie mógł się już wskrzesic. Trójka przywódców obrała następnie kurs na stolicę Imperium - Talonguard. Po drodze dołączyli do nich Raelag i jego pomocnica Shadya. Odnalazłszy Izabelę w stanie niemalże depresyjnym, Zehir mógł w końcu zacząc rytuał. Niestety, Shadya okazała się byc sukkubusem Biarą i porwała Izabelę do Sheogh, lecz zgubiłą artefakt Serce Gryfa. Zehir użył go do przeniesienia jego i towarzyszy za tropem demonicy. Przypuścili szturm na siedzibę Władcy Demonów i po ogromnej batalii zmusili do oddania Izabeli. Zehir zaproponował umieszczenie królowej w Srebrnych Miastach. W Kużni Przeznaczenia w scenariuszu "Temptation" teleportował się do wymiaru Pierścienia Nieskruszonych, by wskrzesic swojego ojca, jednak wpadł w pułapkę Markala i został zmuszony do ponownej walki z nim. W Dzikich Hordach doczekał się nowego portretu i rozwinięcia historii: w mieście Shabidiya przyjął delegację Gotaia i Kujin - przywódców orkijskich. Wręczył im Laskę Kunyaka i wymienił się informacjami co do szaleństw, jakich dopuszczała się Biara pod postacią królowej Izabeli w Imperium Gryfów. Postanowił skontaktowac się z Raelagiem. Nauczył się rytuałów, umożliwiających w zamian za częśc wiedzy przywoływanie jednostek i latających miast. Po zejściu do podziemi dowiedział się od Ylayi m.in. o śmierci Godryka i zniknięciu Raelaga oraz. Pomógł jej w zniszczeniu przyczółków demonofilskiego klanu Blizny Duszy, po czym kontynuował marsz na Imperium Gryfów. Z pomocą Łzy Ashy i trójki kapłanów obrócił w proch iluzję demonów, które podszywały się pod obywateli Imperium Gryfów. Napotkał wojska z Freydą i Duncanem na czele, którzy poinformowali go o Wulfstanie. Czarodziej znalazł się w Grimheim, gdzie poprzysiągł wsparcie Wulfstanowi. Aby zjednoczyc skłócone przez bezkrólewie krasnoludzkie klany w walce z demonami, Zehir skontaktował się z ich bogiem Arkathem, który mianował Wulfstana królem Grimheim. Arcymag wziął udział w ostatniej bitwie o Talonguard. Zakończyła się ona klęską i śmiercią Biary. Gracz może sterowac Zehirem jako bohaterem we wszystkich misjach kampanii "Mag" i "Na ratunek" (Dzikie Hordy) oraz w pojedynczem scenariuszu "Temptation" (Kuźnia Przeznaczenia). Jego oficjalna biografia brzmi tak: Pobudliwy, uparty i energiczny - w taki sposób starsi magowie opisują Zehira. Zdecydował się specjalizować w magii żywiołów twierdząc (i słusznie), że jeśli będzie w stanie kontrolować siły tak potężne jak żywioły, to da sobie radę również z każdą inną formą magii. Choć tytuł Pierwszego Maga Kręgu został przyznany temu młodzieńcowi by ukrócić walki wewnętrzne, to pozostali magowie Kręgu szybko się zorientowali, że Zehir już niebawem przewyższy ich pod względem umiejętności, i że stanie się to raczej za kilka miesięcy, niż za kilka lat. Kategoria:Czarodzieje (Heroes of Might and Magic V) Kategoria:Kluczowe postacie fabuły